nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Broly
Broly is one of the characters from the ''Dragon Ball'' game series. He is the son of Paragus and an abnormally powerful Saiyan who is exiled by King Vegeta out of fear of his power. While normally relatively meek, when he turns Super Saiyan, he grows enormously powerful, but also loses most of his sense of reason to his rage. He has two different versions of himself within the series in different alignments: Broly (DBZ) is an antagonist, and the other Broly (DBS) is an anti-hero. Profile History Original Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan and one of the most dangerous fighters in the universe. Born with a power level of a whopping 10,000, Broly was considered too dangerous by King Vegeta and condemned to be executed alongside his father Paragus. However, he survived Planet Vegeta's destruction at the hands of Frieza and proceeded to cause chaos everywhere he went in his hunt for Kakarot, the Saiyan whose constant crying in the nursery drove him to insanity (and most likely caused sleep deprivation). He would be defeated on three occasions: first by Goku with help from Piccolo, Future Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta, then by Goku and his sons, Gohan and Goten, and finally, by Goten and Trunks when he was resurrected as "Bio-Broly," a clone of the original Broly who was in Hell at the time, wreaking havoc. Super Broly was born around the same time as Vegeta and Goku with a power level of 10,000. When this was discovered by King Vegeta, he sent the young Saiyan to planet Vampa, fearing both of Broly's latent abilities, and that his immense power would be a threat. Broly would spend years living on Vampa, alongside his father Paragus (who manages to track him down), who would train him into becoming the ultimate warrior. Broly spends the next several decades living in exile with Paragus being raised as a weapon of revenge against King Vegeta until they are rescued by the Frieza Force soldiers, Cheelai and Lemo, who quickly befriend Broly. Recruited by Frieza and going to Earth, Paragus unleashes Broly upon Vegeta to get revenge. Broly quickly adapts and holds his own against Vegeta and Goku but gradually loses control of his mind and rage. Then Frieza kills Paragus to provoke Broly into becoming a powerful Legendary Super Saiyan. In this form, he is able to defeat Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan Blue forms, forcing them to retreat and fuse into Gogeta, leaving Frieza at Broly's mercy. Ultimately, Gogeta easily defeats Broly but Cheelai and Lemo manage to use the Dragon Balls to transport Broly back to Vampa before Gogeta can finish him off. Game appearances DBZ *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''Dragon Ball: Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' (DLC) *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission'' DBS *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' (DLC) *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission'' External links *[[w:c:dragonball:Broly|Broly (DBZ) on the Dragon Ball wiki]] *[[w:c:dragonball:Broly (DBS)|Broly (DBS) on the Dragon Ball wiki]] Category:Males Category:Playable characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Dragon Ball characters